1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chip resistor is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2006-245218. This chip resistor includes a chip-shaped insulating base member, two upper electrodes formed en the upper surface of the base member, and a resistive element bridging between the two upper electrodes. Each upper electrode is made up of an inner electrode (formed directly on the upper surface of the base member) and an auxiliary electrode formed to cover the inner electrode. The resistive element has two ends disposed upon the two inner electrodes, respectively, which shows that the resistive element is formed after the inner electrodes are formed. The conventional chip resistor also includes an undercoat and an overcoat for covering the resistive element.
In the field of chip resistors, the downsizing of the products has been required, while improvement of the anti-surge properties is also required. Generally, the anti-surge properties tend to deteriorate as the chip size (hence the volume of the resistive element) becomes small. Conventionally, no consideration has been given to improvement of the anticipated-surge properties with respect to downsized chip resistors of the same type as the above-mentioned conventional chip resistor disclosed in JP-A-2006-245218.